CountryHumans Wiki:Wiki history
The beginning (February 2019) It is not very old it started at the beginning of the year 2019. Then there were two Countryhumans Wikis, Kamome-hebi found the 27 February the two empty wiki. One belonged to BiTaurus, the other to AGSonicOfficial (that you also know at Saki See), she contacted both to tell them the problem and so AGSonic Official decided to delete her wiki to come work on BiTaurus one (this Wiki). The first article after the main page was created by Saki See on February 27 and was the one about the United States of America, France was created the same day by Kamome-hebi. The day after, the February 28, the Administrator of the Russian wiki, StickManReally came and created Russia's page. Saki See, Marshywillow and Kamome-hebi were the three-person working the most on it because BiTaurus wasn't coming a lot. StickManReally was not coming as much as Saki See and I because he has another Wiki to take care of. On the way of getting the adminship (March-April 2019) On March 11 Marshywillow came and we had one more member on the team, but has the Wiki was gaining audience we had to deal with a problem we had no solutions for BiTaurus was not coming, nobody has admins rights and so the wiki couldn't protect itself against vandalism. The Wiki got some case of vandalism and the admins couldn't do anything but deleting it again and again until the person who was making this has enough. Saki See started to ask admins right and contacted Fandom to adopt the wiki but it was refused because it was not abandoned for long enough. BiTaurus finally came back to accept to give her these right then disappeared again. So Marshywillow, Saki See and Kamome-hebi started counting the days until the Wiki could finally be adopted. They had to deal with other cases of vandalism and finally, on May 28, Saki See received them. She gave bureaucrats right to Marshywillow and Kamome-hebi and we could finally start to give this place more security and more aestheticism. That was a huge relief for all the team. The team evolution (April 2019 to now) On April 8 Timelight joined this Wiki and started to work a lot on many articles and even stood against vandalism when he didn't have any way to block or protect articles, he really proved he was reliable and so joined the Administrators team on June 10. He is one of the most active administrators on the Wiki and is specialized in adding categories and History of the countries. Marshywillow also created during this period a Discord server for the Wiki which is now very active. The same thing happened to Fluffy.125 who started in October to edit the article of a lot of countries of Africa, as making them more known is very important to her. She completed lots of articles and warned the team several times when vandalism was happening in the admin team. For that reason, she became a source data helper in December 2019. She still has the project to promote a lot, Africa. Veswa was editing sometimes the Wiki but was mainly helping the administrator on the Discord server, for that reason she became an admin there, and later on, on the Wiki. On January 03 (2020) Kamome-hebi, mainly because she was feeling that the Wiki could now perfectly work without her and was losing interest in the community, left the administrator team, but with for sure a lot of great memories. On the same day, Seyri got promoted to Bureaucrat status. Category:Everything Category:Events